<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Necklace by AboveTheMoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252203">Necklace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboveTheMoonlight/pseuds/AboveTheMoonlight'>AboveTheMoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of London [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AboveTheMoonlight/pseuds/AboveTheMoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet moments of intimacy are scarce in Jacob's life, but there is always an exception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Frye/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of London [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not often that he had a moment to relax and catch his breath – not that he would have it any other way. Jacob was a man of adventure who quite enjoyed not having a full grasp of what was going to happen next, his whole body commanded by urge after urge of movement, adrenaline and the uncertain.</p>
<p>However, in moments like this, when there was no trouble in sight, he found himself completely at peace. Crowded in the confines of her narrow bed after a night of passion, limbs intertwined with hers like vines, Jacob couldn’t possibly wish to be anywhere else. He was vaguely aware of slender fingers toying with the coin pendant in his necklace, her bare body sprawled languidly over his own in the fading darkness of dawn.</p>
<p>“I never understood why you wore this” her voice pierced through the silence, gentle and tired.</p>
<p>“Well,” he cleared his throat, shifting slightly to run his calloused fingers over hers “there isn’t an awfully sensible reason behind it, I just do.”</p>
<p>“I always suspected it had something to do with your image as a tough gang leader.” she admitted, to which he responded with a wide grin and half-hearted bewilderment.</p>
<p>“You mean to tell me that I need accessories to look like a tough gang leader?”</p>
<p>“As if you would ever listen to me, even if I meant to tell you” she replied cheekily, lightly scolding him.</p>
<p>“Your words wound me,” he feigned a pained look, fist closed over his chest for emphasis. After a moment of silence, he suddenly spoke with renowned determination “All right, you take it then.”</p>
<p>Lifting herself on her elbows, she turns to face him, her eyebrow raised in a perplexed look he knew so well “You can’t be serious.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but I am” he nodded, as if he had just made a very wise decision, promptly lifting his head from the pillow to untie the knot that kept his necklace in place “Here you go – not that you need help to look that much tougher.”</p>
<p>Ignoring the teasing wink he offered, she objected, “Jacob, I can’t take this” her tone was incredulous, unsure of how he had come to such a hasty conclusion. There were no limits to his spurts of whim.</p>
<p>“It’s yours” he insisted<em>, </em>taking her hand in his and dropping the necklace unto her palm<em>. </em>Noticing that she was about to start protesting again, he quickly proceeded “Ha. I won’t hear about it. Now you have something to remember me by.”</p>
<p>With those last words, she let out a sigh, prompting herself up to secure the thin threat around her neck.</p>
<p>His eyes never left her for a second, absorbed in such a simple action as one would be while admiring the most beautiful work of art. And he was admiring her, every inch of her – every hair that moved swiftly with the movement of her arms, every dim ray of sunlight peeking through the window that shaped her form perfectly, giving her an unearthly glow.</p>
<p><em>She</em> - his love, his everything.</p>
<p>The necklace suited her perfectly, as if it were meant to be hers all along. It would be a lie to say he didn’t feel slightly proud in the moment, thinking of her wearing something of his at all times sent his blood pumping that much harder. Shame he would not be able to see it always, due to the amount of clothes the English weather required.</p>
<p>“You have that look again.”</p>
<p>He did not hear that tone from her very often, so it was always a surprise. It was so soft, so tender and loving that it felt as if she could see right through him. Even if there were many, many things he wanted to say but couldn’t bring himself to, there was the certainty that she simply <em>understood</em>. Always.</p>
<p>Sharing a look of understanding between them, she leaned down to press a supple kiss to his lips, as they soon fell into each other’s arms once more.</p>
<p>Neither of them spoke again - not until morning came, ever so quickly, and life returned to normal. As they got dressed, he was pleased to see that she had left an extra bottom of her shirt open, leaving the coin visible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well that was short!</p>
<p>This work is one in what might become a series of one-shots.</p>
<p>It was inspired by this lovely post on tumblr: https://theyoungerfryetwin.tumblr.com/post/628151478010429440/jacobs-necklace</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>